A browser is a client browsing program in Web services, and is capable of sending various requests to a Web server, and parsing, displaying, and playing hypertext information and various multimedia data formats that are sent by the server.
Due to complexity of a website, a webpage generally contains a large amount of text content and picture content. In the prior art, when a webpage is being browsed using the browser, content on the webpage needs to be requested from the server; upon receiving the request, the server sends all the content on the webpage, including picture and text content on the webpage, to the client device for browser; the client device displays the picture content and the text content on the same layout; and a user may browse a disordered arrangement of the pictures and text on the page, consequently causing poor user experience. In addition, in this browsing mode, the client device does not know whether the user is interested in text or pictures, and due to traffic restriction, the client device generally acquires low quality pictures. In this case, when the user desires to browse pictures, user's demand fails to be accommodated.